Tape rolls mounted on tilt rods are utilized to support ladder tapes or ladder cords which in turn support the slats of a venetian blind assembly. Such rolls are usually rotatably mounted inside of channel shaped headrails utilizing a tape roll support. Because the headrail may be relatively small and have small openings in the channel shape, it often is difficult to easily mount the tape roll support in the headrail and at the same time be assured it will be locked into position.
Further there is often a problem of assembling the tape roll and tilt rod with the tape roll support and at the same time assuring that the roll-rod assembly will remain assembled with the support while the complete blind assembly is being attached to a building structure and through operation of the blind.
It is desirable that any tape roll support and fastening of the support not distract from the overall appearance of the blind. To this end, the roll support is usually completely enclosed by the headrail and any means for fastening the support to the headrail should be as inconspicuous as possible.
Still further, any roll support should be of a construction that is easy to manufacture, and where made of a plastic material, might be easily molded without use of complicated expensive dies which increases tooling costs.
It is therefore an object of my invention to provide for a tilt rod support which may be readily positioned in a headrail and which may be readily assembled with a tape roll and to assure that the support will remain assembled with the rod and tape roll during further installation of the blind and during usage of the blind.
It is a further object of my invention to provide a tilt rod support which may comprise a plastic molded material and a configuration so not to require use of complicated mold shapes or require use of molds manufactured to any high degree of tolerance.